seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part I
500 years ago, the legendary pirate Monkey D. Luffy sailed the Grand Line and became the second Pirate King. However, the events leading up to him being Pirate King sparked an international war against the World Government. Despite Straw Hat's abilities, however, in the end he was no match for the World Government, and was executed in front of the entire world. The World Government's victory soon brought an end to the Great Age of Pirates, as all pirates not killed or detained in the war were ordered to be killed on sight; every ship carrying a Jolly Roger must be destroyed. For nearly 500 years, the world continued somewhat peacefully, when suddenly the unthinkable happened. A mysterious man broke into the Gorosei's palace without anyone knowing, and stole the book of history. In it, he found the records of the great battle, which the World Government made sure were to be kept secret. In the middle of the night, everyone's screens came on, carrying a very important message from the man. ???: You all know as well as I do that the World Government is a tyranny that must be stopped...but there was no way to do it! I have the solution, however! At that one place, at the end of the Grand Line...exists a treasure which the World Government wants no one to have! The One Piece! Who is brave enough to come and find it?! The man then disappeared, and no one ever saw him again. The World Government immediately enacted a worldwide search, but the damage was done. One by one, pirates were setting sail looking for the One Piece. Though many perished in the dangerous ocean and by the hands of the World Government, the dream was still there. 10 Years Later Marine: STOP! THIEF! We see a man running through the streets of the town, carrying a wooden treasure chest. Several Marines are chasing after him, swords at the ready. Despite the man's efforts, the Marines are catching up. Desperate, the man turns into an alley, but runs right into a large smiling man. Man: C-C-Commander! Commander: I believe you have some important World Government items in that box. Why don't you make things easier for yourself and hand it to me? Man: ... Commander: Soldiers! Take him! The Marines move in to apprehend the man. However, the man gets a smile on his face. Commander: What's so funny... Man: You think I'll just give this to you! You may have caught me, but I still have a trick or two up my sleeve! The man presses a button, and an explosion ensues. After the smoke clears, we see that the box is now empty! Man: Serves you right, government dogs! Mahahaha! Meanwhile, three teenagers are about the street doing business. A blond boy is sitting on a rooftop, a brunette girl is standing at her family's shop drawing pictures, and a large red-haired boy is running through the streets. Suddenly, a strange-colored fruit landed in front of each of them. Their lives are about to be changed forever. Category:Chapters Category:Universe of Kaido Category:A New Dawn Arc